


Meute, meute. Tuer, tuer.

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Meute, meute. Tuer, tuer.

Un grognement sourd s’échappa de la caverne où les chiens avaient trouvé refuge. Nuage Agile fit signe à Nuage Blanc de le suivre. Ils avancèrent aussi silencieusement que possible.

L’un des chiens sortit et renifla avidement l’air. Il tourna la tête vers Nuage Agile et Nuage Blanc. Nuage Agile, pris de panique, ne bougea plus d’une oreille, mais Nuage Blanc n’hésita pas et sauta sur le chien. Surpris, il ne réagit pas et Nuage Blanc lui déchira la babine. Il poussa un aboiement féroce et d’autres chiens surgirent de la caverne. L’un d’eux fondit sur Nuage Blanc et lui lacéra le visage.

Le sang qui gicla fit l’effet d’un électrochoc à Nuage Agile. Il bondit à son tour et se jeta dans la meute. Renversé par une énorme patte, il heurta Nuage Blanc. Avant que l’un des chiens ne le saisît, il dit à la petite chatte blessée :

— Fuis.

Nuage Blanc rampa sur quelques centimètres avant de s’écrouler. Nuage Agile donna des coups de griffes dans tous les sens, espérant toucher juste. Il jeta un dernier regard à Nuage Blanc avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Un craquement sinistre. Et les étoiles qui brillaient déjà dans les yeux du chaton noir et blanc.


End file.
